Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Removal of the M60 from list Since the M60 was only shown in a flashback to CoD4, I will remove it from the list. If you disagree, do not re-add it to the list, just say so right here. Imrlybord7 00:17, 11 August 2009 (UTC) This would be the correct move if the "Flashback" seen in the trailer is a copy of the scene from CoD4, but if its a remake of the scene in CoD4 (which is very, very unlikely) then it should be left on the list as possible. But we dont have any way of knowing which is which so ill go with the most likely one, so i guess until we see more footage, keep it off the list. --CptJackHouse 07:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I actually think I saw it on the kill ticker for the MW2 multiplayer video. I have a picture on Archive 3 near the bottom, I think. Subtitile 36. That's the M240. And the trailer scene was not a remake, it was a copy. You could tell by the graphics. Imrlybord7 05:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh ok, thanks for clearing that up. Str Devil53 11:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Title I see it's changed. Who moved it???? CoD4 08:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Rs4life07 did. Thanks a lot!! Prestige sold out in Australia. I was talking to some of my mates at EB Games and they have said that all orders have been filled up. Anyone else see this happening? Outlaw 2-5 10:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :As the ONLY store in the UK selling the Prestige Edition is HMV, I'm pretty sure they have sold out. Yeah thats comfirmed. HMV is officialy filled up with orders.--Slacky!!! 16:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Zombie Mode I think that Infinity Ward is trying to keep it quiet but I think they are going to continue the Zombie mode into MW2. And there is real reason for this rumour. --DrRichtofen 19:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Why do you say that? Darkman 4 19:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok, see on the Article page, watch the teaser trailer video very carefully. And if you can't find it then I'll upload a pic and post it (and tell you the time it appears). --DrRichtofen 19:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to see the picture. Darkman 4 19:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :never mind. I haven't played MW before (started on waw) so I didn't know about the teddy in it. Well it's in the trailer and I assosiated it with the zombies and the mystery box. Oh well, we can live in hope. --DrRichtofen 19:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::That teddy bear model has been in the CoD series since CoD2. :O Darkman 4 20:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::HA! Ignorance! The teddy bear has been an ominous easter egg from "da" BEGINNING. I have in game proof, if you want to get all sorts of crazy. Or you could look at the page. 20:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I heavily doubt there will be a Zombie Mode. Infinity Ward has nothing to do with Treyarch. Str Devil53 20:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I think Special Forces will suffice. Sounds more appealing to me and seems to be more dynamic than shooting limitless waves of zombies. Yes, Nazi Zombies was pretty fun, but how many zombie games are already out there? Left 4 Dead, Resident Evil, and so on. IGN has a pretty good article about zombies in games; you may want to check that out. Besides, do you really want Infinity Ward copying Treyarch? Chief z 01:12, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe there will be a similar mode where you hold out against terrorists. Or like the firefight mode in Halo 3: ODST. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 00:58, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :maybe, because if you look at the DS version apparently there will be some kind of survival mode but im not sure of a source --Cpt Jack House 12:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) More Teams Yesterday I read from the Official PlayStation Magazine:Australia That when Playing the demo, said Vince Zampella said there would be SAS,Rangers,CIA,and Delta Force. Kevinsux909 04:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ...Thank you so much. 04:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) By CIA you mean the SAD (special activities division)? Now that's new. OmgHAX! 13:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Now we know the good guys (supposedly); now the question is, who are we fighting (beside Ultranationalists)? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 15:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Only other faction we know of are some thugs from Rio (likely the local gangs) and possibly some kind of Taliban OpFor group in Afghanistan. I'm assuming the bad guys in the Airport and Khazakstan are Ultranationalists. OmgHAX! 01:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) GameInformer's article said you would be in the Afghan desert (although they DID mistake Kazakhstan in the first level for Russia, so...), and the guys in Rio are the militia. 02:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Numerous sources (including 402) have said that Afghanistan, as opposed to Unspecifiedistan, will be a setting in the game. Imrlybord7 23:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, unspecifiedistan. I doubt they will draw parallels to the war in Afghanistan, though, because if they did, people would boycott the game. Price is Back? I was reading the Game Over article and it says that the June GameInformer states Captain Price survives and returns to MW2 as a Colonel no less. The same thing appears on Price's page as well. The revision history shows these edits were made by unregistered and new users. I don't recall reading anything like that, and I lost my copy so I can't confirm it. I'm sure we would have caught that back then. Can somebody look it up and if it's wrong, please change those pages. Chief z 15:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I still have the copy, I would remember something like that. But I'll double check, if it's not gone in a few minutes, then I confirmed it. 15:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I find it hard to believe that we missed info as big as Price's fate; I think somebody was getting too excited reading the article and decided to post info without really thinking about it. Chief z 16:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The GameInformer article only stated that SOAP came back as a CAPTAIN. Imrlybord7 00:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Price was mentioned however they made the mistake of calling him Sgt. Price --CptJackHouse 08:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I thought they just got it backwards, and then the footage came out, and I was like "How did he go from sergeant to that high of a rank in, what, 4 years or something?" 14:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I hope price comes back, but i'm not really sure how much I trust Game Informer's word if they didnt even get his rank right. (I mean, come on, it was the same across THREE games, how hard can it be to get it right?) WouldYouKindly 14:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) P90 Earlier i read a xbox 360 magazine with some stuff about modern warfare 2 and it said that the p90 will not return. does anyone actually have any proof about the p90 bieng in the game, because i diddnt see it in any of the videos. im wondering this because the p90 is my favourite gun.(Steven le 00:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) Here's the first video I saw the P90 in. That magazine might have had information from that bad rumor about a lot of weapons being cut like the G3 that we know will be in. OmgHAX! 01:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Steven le 01:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) That article was fake. Our weapon list is the most trustworthy source on the net. Literally. Imrlybord7 03:46, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Wow. From a technical standpoint, a wiki, which is a mass of information controlled only by the people who change it, being the most trustworthy source for that information on the net, is pretty pathetic. You'd expect the CoD website, but, no, that's about as navigable as a moose' intestines. 04:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) It is not the duty of Infinity Ward to keep a list of weapons that have been seen or mentioned. And why shouldn't we be the most reliable? I wrote most of the list and there are only a few other contributors, and every weapon on the list has been confirmed by numerous people with pics included. Imrlybord7 18:00, 13 August 2009 (UTC) No, I think it's great, it's just, from a purely intellectual standpoint, a wiki wouldn't be the first choice for reliable info on things like this. 03:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well, this wiki IS one of the better-kept wikis right now (seriously, ever been to the GTA wiki? it's a real mess) WouldYouKindly 03:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Beta although not confirmed i thought i should show this: http://www.xboxic.com/news/5551 --CptJackHouse 08:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I have seen other stuff like this, but this article did a better job in terms of providing some details. Take it as probably true, but don't get your hopes up too high. Imrlybord7 18:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I actually have trouble understanding that article, because it doesn't specify countries this beta will be available in. Will it be available in the UK? With retailers like GAME and HMV emailing pre-order customers?? If this article IS correct then we should find out sometime between the 17th and 19th Exactly when and where the beta will be coming. but this could be fake --Cpt Jack House 12:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Reveal trailer Isn't the trailer 2:02? The official YouTube video from Infinity Ward says so.SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 2:02? 02:15, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 2 minutes, 2 seconds? SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, you meant LONG. I know how to interpret the number, it's just, you we're pretty vague. Well, if they say so, then believe it? 02:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry if I was confusing. Anyway, I changed it, but Maj. Gage promptly changed it back. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well Gage isn't an admin, so his word isn't final. If you need to, cite your source, and change it back, because you have proof. 02:46, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 02:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It's what I'm here for. 03:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) To get things straight, the edit was part of an Undo revision. I undid the page to get the Steyr AUG HBAR back in the LMG section, I was beening lazy there, sorry! Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 04:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Ahh, now we're all on the same page. By the way, you have a very admin-sounding name, you know that, Gage? 04:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Huh, well, when I joined I didn't know the ranking system and I didn't like the sound of "Sergeant Gage". Also I think Major Gage sounds kinda cool. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 04:43, 14 August 2009 (UTC) It sure does. You should make a template for your sig, by the way. It takes up less space in the source. 05:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I also like your name, Major Gage, and I also agree with your undo of moving the AUG HBAR to LMGS. Sorry for any misunderstandings. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 14:35, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Craig Fairbrass returning for voicework in Modern Warfare 2? So on Twitter about an hour ago, fourzerotwo just posted: "http://twitpic.com/dwwqd - Holy hell. Check out the prototype of our life size Ghost statue! I'm so ordering extras to freak out my neighbor" Pretty impressive, but what caught my eye was OPM_UK's 'retweet' not long after: "RT @fourzerotwo: http://twitpic.com/dwwqd Check out our Ghost statue!. (The character voiced by COD4's Gaz) http://bit.ly/1dhdYB" I don't know how accurate IMDB is when it comes to video games, so has this voice artist been verified? Moozipan Cheese 00:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean by verified? I seriously doubt imdb would make up this kind of stuff; they're 100% accurate and if you need a good example, look up John DiMaggio. Anyhow, Ghost can be seen in the reveal trailer (2:02) at 1:17. Like I said before, my new favorite character behind MacMillan. Chief z 02:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::IMBD is one of the most unreliable sources on the net. They add something as soon as there is a rumor about it. It's so bad the Wikipedia does not even allow IMDB as a reference. -- 02:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::OK, maybe I jumped the gun a little. But before a huge argument breaks out, all I wanted to know is what Moozipan meant by "verified." Craig Fairbrass is a veteran actor going back as far as the 80's, not some unheard-of voice actor. If he means "Was he officially confirmed" then I can understand. I'm just frustrated because all evidence points to Fairbrass's return and people are still debating if he is or not. Maybe it's just me. Chief z 04:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I think the fact that Bowling said it means that there should be no more arguements about this. I like his voice, but i think its an odd choice, why use the same voice actor twice on different characters... it would seem impossible that this guy is Gaz, but you never know. --Cpt Jack House 11:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC)